Robot assembly
|footer = Entrance area Assembly line }} The robot assembly is a location on board [[Zeta|Mothership Zeta]]. Background The robot assembly is, as one would suspect, where support and guardian drones are assembled. It is also the location of one of the generators that must be destroyed during the quest Among the Stars. Layout The robot assembly entrance is directly west of the engineering core. The area is U shaped with 2 floors. Most of the 2nd floor will initially be inaccessible to the player and be used by Somah to try tinker with the teleportation platforms. Once the generator of this area is blown up, a force field blocking a doorway to a teleportation platform leading to this area will shut down, making way for only some minor loot. The first floor area is occupied by some 6 support drones and guardian drones with drone cannons and one automated turret. There are also three alien workers which pose no threat to the player. A section of the assembly line (A') must be destroyed to gain access to the generator. (''The teleport is inactive until you destroy the generator). To destroy the assembly line section, go to the end of the assembly line furthest from where you first entered. There is a unique switch you will see when facing east. Use this to detonate the panel and overload the assembly line. '''Caution: stand back immediately after you press the button, as the resulting explosion is rather large. If you took Somah with you, she will use a teleporter at the beginning of the area and will reconnect with you, shortly after you blow up the assembly line. Notable loot * The drone control device can be looted from the first alien you see in the area beyond the assembly line that Somah tells you to blow up. * 44 alien power cells can be found on/near a corner shelf in the first downstairs chamber, near a small container, opposite the robot escalator. 2x12 rounds clip into the wall at the back of the shelf and are only obtainable with . * 39 alien crystals (22 small, 17 large), the highest amount in a single section aboard the ship. Notes * At the very end of the assembly line, at the top right corner of the map, on the other side of the electronics access panel, are a teddy bear and miniature intact garden gnome apparently watching a miniature TV surrounded by a pack of cigarettes, a shot glass, and a bottle of vodka. * This is one of many areas of the ship that will not be accessible after the player has completed the main (This Galaxy Ain't Big Enough...) quest. * The alien who has the drone control device also has a high amount of health even though he isn't equipped with the inertia suppression field. Appearances The robot assembly appears only in the Fallout 3 add-on Mothership Zeta. Bugs * At the part where you have to overload the assembly line, the panel will sometimes not do anything, making the only way to continue is to use console commands, the alien with the drone control device will not appear, reloading will not solve the problem. If the panel is unusable, use the console, click on the panel and enter , it will use the panel and blow up the wall. * The force field blocking access to the teleporter which leads to the second floor (in order to meet up with Somah), may not disappear if all of the guardian drones are not destroyed. Take particular care if using the Robotics Expert perk, as the game does not consider deactivated robots to be dead. Gallery MZRobotAssembly.jpg Alien_power_cells_robot_assembly.jpg|Alien power cells and alien epoxy Bear and gnome.jpg|Bear and gnome lounging Category:Mothership Zeta locations ru:Цех сборки роботов uk:Цех складання роботів